Two Foxes and a Bat
by The Unknown Thing
Summary: An influx of power caused by the Chidori and Rasengan at the Valley of the End casts Naruto deep into the Makai and forces him and Kyuubi to merge. Taken in by two theives, how will Naruto change?
1. Chapter 1

**Two Foxes and a Bat.**

* * *

Summary: When the Chidori and the Rasengan clashed for the final time at the Valley of the End, the influx of power sent Naruto deep into the Makai…and coincidently right into Yoko Kurama's lap. Uh-oh…how's he getting out of this one? Warning: Heavy doseages of Yaoi and AU (In the case of the Yu Yu Hakusho realm). 

Disclaimer: I, The Unknown Thing of Unknown Origins (at least thats what my doctor told me) do not own anything to do with Naruto or any other anime.

"Normal Speech", 'Thoughts',_ "Makian Speech"_, _'Telepathy'_ & 'Fox Form Speech' (They have their own language you know, all those yips and growls and stuff).

* * *

Chapter one: Where the Hell am I?

The skies mourned as the youngest Uchia stared at the spot where his once-upon-a-time teammate used to be. Narrowing his spinning red eyes he growled softly, it didn't make any sense! One moment he was about to drive the Chiori through Naruto's chest and the next he's falling to the water compleatly alone after watching Naruto fade from sight. There was no one else here to cast a Jutsu of that sort and neither he nor Naruto had cast it themselves since Naruto had looked so surprised and Sasuke would have remembered using it.

What had caused it? The effect occured right after the Rasengan and the Chidori met so maybe that had something to do with it? "Whatever..." He mumbled walking towards the Rice countrys' border, the Dobe had tried to stop him getting stronger so the idiot dissapearing was a blessing really...Yeah, thats right.

Ignoring the tight feeling where his heart was, he headed off to Orochimaru-the man who had promised him power.

Only moments after he dissapeared over the border line, his former teacher, Hatake Kakashi, arrived. His one eye widened at the sight of the damage done to the two monument statues standing on the battlefield as he looked every where for his two students, his heart ached when he felt Sasuke's chakra signature fade in the direction of Sound and when he felt no trace of Naruto's any where.

The back-up squad of ANBU arrived a few minutes after and began their search for Naruto, unable to go after Sasuke since he had crossed the border.

Finally after hours of searching they gave up: there was no sign of the blonde anywhere and the only clue they found was a large imprint of the boy's chakra suspended in mid-air. The clue, however, was a dead end and for now, the bright sunny boy could only be presumed dead or worse.

Kakashi left with an aching chest knowing he had failed his Sensei and dread scince he knew he would have to tell Tsunade the news about her little brother...

* * *

----------------With Naruto------------ 

Three words: What. The. FUCK!?

'I'm floating, how the hell am I floating? The last thing I saw was a Psycho Seal Sasuke...and his big ass Chidori-thingy heading straight for my heart, damn-it he's gonna go join that snake-prick now that I'm not there to stop him-' "SHIT!"

Looking around all he saw was blackness; though it wasn't dark since he could see himself quite clearly, huh? Strange...

After a few moments of sitting (floating) he decided to try some thing: he started to immitate swiming and surprisingly he moved. He could feel the air around him moving on his skin as he 'swam' through the darkness trying to find a way out.

After a while of aimlessly dog paddling he finaly saw a light that stretched along the apparent 'horizon' of the darkness he was in, it went on for as far as he could see. As he got closer he noticed that the stretch of 'light' was actually some-sort of long, glowing gold net and the black space he was 'swiming' in also had a 'floor' and a 'roof'.

Feeling a bit curious he moved in closer and spotted a small opening in the net, that looked more like a rip than any thing, and moved to go through it-which turned out to be a bad idea...a very, very bad idea.

The net grabbed onto his skin sending large jolts of... something through him but whatever it was hurt like a bitch. Screaming in pain Naruto tried to remove him self fron the net like wall but it only made the net wrap itself around him pulling him forcefully to the other side.

In the exact moment when he was caught between one side of the net and the other Kyuubi woke up (though he had no idea when exactly it had fallen asleep scince he was awake earlier) and started shouting about somethig called a Kekkai barrier and how Naruto was an idiot for going anywhere near it. The pain increased ten-fold as Kyuubi attempted to take over and quote "Get your sorry ass out of yet another life-threatning situation that you seem to attract like a magnet." end quote.

As Kyuubi attempted to pull them away however, something strange happened: the fire that felt as if it were buring him inside out changed to a sort of liquidy feel, like his body was made of water and every thing felt as though it was coming togerther in to one-it felt nice...well nice excluding the burng pain just above his ass!

Shit the burning had came back, though it was only on his head, ears and ass, he also noticed that they were free of the net, though which side they were on he didn't know. He tried to call Kyuubi to ask what the hell was going on but...Kyuubi didn't answer him...he answered himself: some how he knew that he and the fox were fusing, he knew this cause he now knew what the fox knew which was strange. And confusing.

After who knows how long (you couldn't tell the time here) the pain came to a stop...and so did his ride. He screamed: some how the dark surroundings he had just been in had changed: he was now falling from the sky (very quickly I might add) towards a very big forest.

'Wait a minute! Make that very, very, very, very big! Those trees are huge! How the heck am I gonna find my way around this place?! WHERE IS THIS PLACE?!! I wanna go home!'

And so our storys' hero fell to his doom...screaming all the way (A/N: pfft, as if I'd et him off that easy).

* * *

----Somewhere far below Naruto---- 

Two figures lay stretched out underneath a...well, lets just say it's a very big tree, ahem anyway two figures lay quietly staring off into space, one of these figures was dressed all in white while the other was decked out all in black. Both of these figures seemed to be in their own little worlds calmly ignoring the world around them untill: "Yokoooo, I'm bored." The aforenamed Kitsune, known commonly as Yoko Kurama, looked over at his partner, the bat demon Kuroune, as he began to shift about restlessly.

He sighed: it was always like this, in the time they used to recover from injuries ( if they had any) after a heist Kuroune would get rather irratable since he couldn't do anything fun (read: risk his life for some amazing treasure of priceless value) and he would begin to pester Yoko to cut short their break to go get their amazing treasure of priceless value.

"Kuroune..."

"Yeah?"

"...shut up."

He pouted. Yoko never let him do anything fun after they stole stuff. It wasn't his fault he was bored. He suddenly smirked as devious thought entered his mind, he knew the perfect way pass the time: Baiting the Yoko.

"If I can't have any fun after we go on heists then maybe I'll stop stealing with you."

Of course they both knew it was a ploy for Yoko to give in and snap at him, which would eventually lead to a Kuroune wrapped in vines but...Yoko wanted to play along.

"Fine, I'll go without you. But remember all those really rare treasures you like?"

("Yeah?So-hey... what's that noise?")

"You can't get things like those with out being at your best on a heist,"

("Yoko I think I hear something...")

"If you want to rush in be my guest. Just remember:"

("Yoko...")

"You kneed to work yourself hard for this stuff."

("Hey look out!!")

"I mean it's not like it falls out the sky-"

"Move!"

CRASH!!!

"Oooww..."

"Get off of me-gah-ow! Hey! Watch where you put your putting your feet!"

"What do you mean watch my feet? My feet are nowhere near you now move it!"

Once the general chaos of cussing and tangled limbs had been sorted, the two theives got a good look at the new arrival:

Long, flowing gold locks framed a round, lightly tanned male face that was adorned with a small, pert nose and full, kissable pink lips. The eyes that were shut were rimmed with pale lashes and perched upon the boys head were a pair of slightly twitching Fox ears.

A quick glance at the young male's rear confirmed Yoko's suspicions when he saw a golden foxtail slightly curled around the boy's thigh: the little one was a Kitsune.

Curiously, Kuroune traced one of his clawed hands down the newcomer's left cheek: the blonde boy had what appeared to be six whisker-like scars decorating his face in parallel lines, three on each side of his face. They seemed to add to the ferral quality the boy possesed though it was odd: Kitsune faces tended to be free of any and all sorts of markings.

A groan interrupted his thoughts as the blonde Fox stirred slightly, brows creasing as the boy's eyelids fluttered open revealing a pair of the bluest eyes either of the two demons had ever saw, even water demons didn't have eyes that pure! For a moment the boy looked at them with a blank expression, brows furrowed in confusion. That was until the Golden Foxes eyes widened impossibly before he moved his hands forming a strange sign after which he promptly burst into smoke.

After the smoke dispersed the two demons saw that instead of seeing the boy, they found in his place a large round wooden log with faint traces of the Kit's energy.

Now, Yoko had no idea what the Kit had just done. What he did know, however, was that his plants were telling him that the Gold Fox was heading towards his and Kuroune's secret stash of goods...SHIT!!!

Naturally he came to the conclusion that every kleptomaniac Kitsune came to:

"THIEF!!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Foxes and a Bat**

* * *

Summary: When the Chidori and the Rasengan clashed for the final time at the Valley of the End, the influx of power sent Naruto deep into the Makai…and coincidently right into Yoko Kurama's lap. Uh-oh…how's he getting out of this one? Warning: Heavy doseages of Yaoi and AU (In the case of the Yu Yu Hakusho realm). 

Disclaimer: I, The Unknown Thing of Unknown Origins (at least thats what my doctor told me) do not own anything to do with Naruto or any other anime.

"Normal Speech", 'Thoughts',_ "Makian Speech"_, _'Telepathy'_ & 'Fox Form Speech' (They have their own language you know, all those yips and growls and stuff). Note if something is in _italics_ in the middle of speech or thought it generally means that that particular word is stressed. _The same goes in _reverse_ during the Makian speech and telepathy_.

Note: In the last chapter Yoko and Kuroune spoke in normal speech. They were using it instead of Makaian speech 'cause not many demons know Japanese so if any heard none would understand. Ok? Just in case any one was wondering.

Yaoi, don't like it? Then don't read it.

Starts off as a NaruKuraKuro Non-con and finishes as Naru???, HieiYus and KuraKuro. It's a Kitsune heat thing...

BTW: Bakemono means 'monster'. You should check out 'The seal is broken' by Shadow Hylian, it's very good. Check my favourite authours list in my profile.

* * *

Chapter 2: Why do I Have a Tail? Well? Answer me!!!

* * *

----With Naruto----

After that rather painful landing (y'know the one from the last chapter) Naruto had been rather dazed, able only to partially understand what exactly was going on around him.

He kept his eyes shut and his breathing even as he slipped into a trance like state that allowed him to rest but be aware enough to know if anything bad happened. Altough, after being put through Hell by the villagers (and some ninja) Naruto's definition of bad was rather skewed: Bad was when he was being beaten bloody in a fight or when he was near death. Like I said: Skewed.

Bad was also when someone he didn't know or didn't like touched him in a way that was too friendly for his tastes: ruffling his hair (a right reserved for Iruka-Sensei and maybe Kakashi...), petting him, hugging him (the old man Hokage and some of the female rookie-nine)...generally it was any kind of freely given affection. It usually meant that they were trying to trick him or they were after something...else. It was very rare he allowed anyone to touch him in any kind manner without having known the person for at least a while before hand, otherwise he tended to strike out violently.

So when someone's hand brushed lightly against his cheek, Naruto was on instant alert.

Knowing his best bet at the moment was to act as though he had been knocked out from the fall he started to 'wake up', groaning and shifting slightly for effect he opened his eyes, not pretending when he blinked to sort his vision. At first he thought he was hallucinating: guys were not supposed to have fluffy fox ears and nor were they supposed to have huge bat wings either...'uh okay I'm dreaming here right? Er...Oh... hey! That dude has gold eyes...and...a...tail?

Cute.

Waitaminute! Back-track a bit! Gold eyes, fuzzy fox ears, fuzzy fox tail and bat wings?

Holy...SHIT THAT'S NOT CUTE THAT'S A **DEMON!!!**'

Thinking quickly he performed Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Switching Technique) and replaced himself with a log before scurrying off in a random direction away from the two rather good looking Demons.

He almost tripped.

'I _so_ did not just think that...'

_"THIEF!"_

This time he did trip. 'What the seven hells was that? And how the Fuck did I understand it? Must be because of the Me and Kyuubi merg-' Naruto's head shot up from the ground, face pale and heart racing he uttered the only thing that came to mind: 'Oh God...' 

In the state he was in Naruto didn't even bat an eyelid at the thought that he had just _spoke_ in a _growl_ or that at the end of his little bark he had _whined_ like a kit.

No, he was busy sitting up, raising his trembling hand to his head: feeling his now lengthened hair, where his ears shoud have been and the top of his head where his now fuzzy ears were perched. His breath hitched for a moment, then became laboured as his mouth ran dry.

This...couldn't be true. Hadn't he always tried to show people that he wasn't a demon? He couldn't be...just flat out couldn't be b-but but t-the...the _ears_...these God-damn _fuzzy_ ears...he-he was...

'No...I'm a-a No, no, no, no, nngh...'

After emptying his stomach Naruto scooted away from the evidence of his terror as he prayed and hoped that at any moment he would wake up from this nightmare...

He wasn't sure how he ended up in a ball at the base of a nearby tree, he didn't even think of the animal like whimpers that where escaping his throat, all he could think of as tears ran down his face was:

'I'm a monster...'

* * *

----With Kuroune and Yoko---- 

Our dearly beloved bat demon was at a loss.

Not only was he restraining a rather possesive klepto, whom if allowed to go on his possesive little rampage would tear up a rather confused (from what he'd seen) fox kit who had just went in the wrong direction, he was also curious as to the technique the kit had used. He also wondered if he was imagining the cute little blush he'd seen on the child's face before he dissapeared...

First off though, he had a fox to deal with...

"Yoko! Cut it out! The kid looked lost so I don't think he knows he's heading towards our stash so you can just forget about feeding him to your Mimosa (Death Tree)."

"How do you know I was thinking of my Mimosa?"

"You always feed things to your Mimosa!"

Slowly, the struggles stopped and the Silver Yoko tilted his head to the side as if listening to something that only he could hear, which was probably the case since Kuroune had an ear-full of Kurama's pretty silver hair...

Suddenly the silver fox stiffened, as the fluffy ears that Kuroune loved twitched in the direction that the Golden one had ran off in. A low, deep rumble sounded from within the Fox Thief's chest and Kuroune knew instanly instanly let go realising that something was wrong: the last time Yoko made that noise was roughly about three hundred years ago when some unlucky bastard Guard had gotten a good swipe a him (Kuroune), the result of which was quite interesting: Kurama had torn the idiot apart while growling at any of the Guards that had dared go near his theiving partner effectively stopping everyone in their tracks.

Like he stated before: Yoko was a possesive little kleptomaniac fox demon. And anything that harmed what Yoko thought of as even remotely as his (that included the rest of the Kitsune race) was destined to meet a horrible grisly death by fang bearing shrubs.

Now that he could hear properly he noticed the faint whimperings of a kit, the same ones that had Yoko growling like a mother would in response to her younglings pain. Yoko always had a soft spot for kids.

A moment later and the Silver Kitsune was gone and Kuroune was wise enough not to follow...Mother-Hen-Mode Yoko was scary...

* * *

----With Yoko---- 

Yoko knew that noise. Yoko hated that noise.

It reminded him so much of when his mother died: he had made the very same sounds of fear and despair.

And that scent! He could practically taste the sorrow dripping off the child.

He wanted it to stop, it hurt too much to remember..._that_ day.

Over there!

Dashing off he headed towards where the whimpers came from, with each one of those high pitched noises it feeling like glass in his heart, each shard grinding deeper every second.

Slipping through the trees near his destination, the acrid smell of bile reached his sensitive nose, raking at the back of his throat forcing him to pause in order to ajust. He was a little wary of the Kit since he had literally popped out from nowhere but...he was in disterss.

And Kitsune as a rule tended to look out for each other, especially when it concered the Kits.

Kits...Yoko remembered when he was one...he was alone and afraid.

It might not be the same situation...but still...

_"Hey...are you okay?"_

* * *

----Naruto---- 

He was scared.

He wanted to go home...but...

He was a Demon now...the villagers were right.

He was nothing more then a dirty Fox.

_"I'm a drity little fox, just like they said...hic-th-they were r-right all along. Bakemono. Filthy Bakemono..."_

He curled up even more, making himself as small as possible. He prayed nobody would find him like this but, like the rest of his prayers it was not granted as a strong and gentle voice spoke:

_"Hey...are you okay?"_

He whimpered again, not wanting to look up. Meekly he tried to speek, not caring if he ended up conversing in that strange toung again.

_"Go away, I'm fine."_

There was a rustle of fabric as the voice got closer speeking to him in a soothing way. _"No, your not fine. You're upset."_

A hand was placed on his shoulder, rubbing it to make him feel more at ease. _"Tell me whats wrong."_

Naruto didn't want to speak, didn't want anyone to see him this, not like this. _"Go away!"_ He tried to add more force to his voice, to make hth eother get the point that he didn't wan-need his help but it came out so weak...the hand didn't leave, it just kept rubbing circles on his shoulder.

He was trembling now, he did NOT like being touched by some one he didn't know in any way shape or form. He tried to wrench his shoulder away but it didn't work: the arm just wrapped it's self around his chest pulling him closer to the one behind him while another arm wrapped around him the same way from the other side.

Struggling, Naruto managed to get one arm free before it was caught and pulled back to the warm body holding him and for a moment he just sat still untill he was certian that, yes, the one holding him was purring.

Yes you heard me: purring, like a cat.

And strangely enough, it was relaxing.

With his body finally coming down from the adrenaline rush that was triggered by his rough landing, he found that he was actually rather tired. The soothing purring just making him want...to...doezzzz...zzzz.

Yoko couldn't help but smile slightly as the kit calmed and fell asleep in his arms. Really, Kuroune was right: the Kit was just lost. He just smelt waaay too innocent to even think of stealing, he was sure. What ever had caused him to just fall out of the sky, however, was a mystery that had pretty much exauhsted him both physically and mentally by the looks of things.

Ears drooping slightly he realised he'd have to endure Kuro's laughing at his huge overreaction to a little Kit.

Knowing there was no good in delaying it, Yoko stood up whilst cradling the Kit in his arms and made his way towards where he had left Kuroune.

It would be rather interesting when the Kit woke up though and that would be more than enough to make up for Kuro's teasing.

He hoped.

* * *

Unknown: -Foams at the mouth- Guhh...

Thing (Unknown's muse): I think she's brain dead at the moment. She's got so many ideas that she dosen't know how to deal with them, that and she had no idea how to wrap up this chapter. She has an idea of where to go but its getting there thats the problem. Please, for those of you that read her other stories: I'm very sorry for the delays but this is the first time she has ever written and posted her own stories so she's a little...well...stuck.

Any way please R&R! Thankies so much so far!


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Foxes and a Bat**

* * *

Summary: When the Chidori and the Rasengan clashed for the final time at the Valley of the End, the influx of power sent Naruto deep into the Makai…and coincidently right into Yoko Kurama's lap. Uh-oh…how's he getting out of this one? Warning: Heavy dosages of Yaoi and AU in later chapters (In the case of the Yu Yu Hakusho realm).

Normal: "Talkin' to you Dumbass"

Thinking: 'Oh shit not this prick again...'

_Makai: "Ha! Understand this Bitch!"_

_Telepathy: 'You do realise I can read your mind?'_

Kitsune: 'Well I'm fucked, erm...woof?'

Note if something is in _italics_ in the middle of speech or thought it generally means that that particular word is stressed. _The same goes in _reverse _during the Makian speech and telepathy._

Yaoi, don't like it? Then don't read it. Seriously.

Note, not really sure on the pairings any-more, it's been a while and my tastes have...changed over the years, matured you could say. Also be aware that Demons age much slower than humans (unless they are inhabiting a human body -coughkuramacough-).

As a further note, it is stated in the YYH anime that demons don't have heart beats, I'ma gonna fudge this a little and say that they do, only that they beat veeeeeeeeery slowly. Like one beat every few minutes.

Apologies for the incredible lateness. I've been trying for ages to write this chapter and nothing wanted to come out. Three days ago? Bam! Inspiration. Let's hope it keeps...

* * *

Chapter 3: Something's Not Quite Right...

* * *

"So...I'm confused."

The Thieving duo were currently residing in their tree-house den, a specially grown Makai tree with a strong bark and a decent resistance to fire. Yoko had be exceptionally careful to pick a fairly common breed to avoid other demons deciding to try and brave the forest to chop it down for materials. He had manipulated it to grow widely with a hollow centre and had made it produce holes periodically up the entire length of the main trunk through which he had directed a creeper plant to grow and act as floors for them as it covered the outside of their home.

Obviously it was a highly dangerous plant, very rare and very easily mistaken for it's harmless cousin that usually grew in these parts- a good line of defence should the need ever arise.

The floor they were currently on was covered with a lush green moss with the odd big leafed plant sprouting here and there doubling as tables and chairs as required. It was cool and soft, perfect for burying your bumps and bruises in if you've just been whacked on the head by your partner who can't take a little bit of teasing.

Kuronue...drooped...really it was the only way to describe him. He was sat there looking sorry for himself as he nursed the rather prominent bump on his head, occasionally glancing over at Yoko and the little golden ball of fluff in his lap.

Really it was the darnedest thing, one minute he's got the cutest little fox-boy ever sleeping in his arms, purring at him like no tomorrow and the next poof! Transformation mist erupts from the kid and there's what appears to be a hairball left in his place when it clears.

Balefully rolling his golden eyes Yoko snorted. "You're always confused, be more specific." He shifted a little, leaning back into the foliage that rose to greet him and formed a sort of lounging chair which he settled into as he pulled the kit further up his chest, closer to his heart beat.

Kuronue raised an eyebrow as if to say 'Oh really? You're gonna do the insult game now?' and Yoko scowled back at him. "Spoilsport." He muttered before continuing "But yes, I get it. He's too small like this, barely looks like he could be over ten years old. He definitely looked over fifty before he transformed, the discrepancy is...worrying..."

Removing his hands from his head and leaning forwards, craning his neck to get a better look at the Kit, Kuronue understood. He could see little tufts of grey here and there on the little guy's fur, remnants of Kitten-hood if what he remembered about Kitsune was correct. "Yeah.." he breathed "Kid shouldn't even be away from his mother at this point, I doubt he's even been weaned...will that be a problem do you think? If he gets hungry can we feed him?"

His mind was going a mile a minute, how in the Hell were they gonna raise a kid? He _shouldn't_ be away from his mother at this point, but there was no trace of any other scent, Kitsune, demon or otherwise on him, nothing that screamed 'MOTHER!' anyway. How had he survived this long?

The older Fox tilted his head, considering. After a few moments he nodded "Yes, I do believe I have a plant that produces a nectar of sorts that could feed him, it's not mothers milk but it is highly nutritious and it wouldn't harm him to have it. It's the best we can get for now until he grows older when we can start giving him more solid foods."

Shuffling lower into the seat his sharp eyes trailed over the small form laying on his chest, mind growing distant as he thought back.

"Ironically the plant uses this substance to lure very young demons into it's mouth so it can devour them. A quite frankly gruesome species, it is responsible for the rather high mortality rate of young orphaned demons." Giving himself a small shake he looked over at the bat chimera and gave a slow grin. "On the bright side for us the nectar was designed specially to smell and taste pleasing to the little ones, so we can be sure this one won't kick up a fuss come mealtime."

Kuronue just sat there with a weird look on his face for a few minutes, trying to get the words to make sense in his brain. Considering that most plant life in the Makai was at least partially sentient the thought that this particular type had grown and adapted to that kind of diet, specifically engineering it's self to attract the easiest and most helpless meal...it sent shivers down his spine just thinking about it...speaking of...

"The fact that you know that is creepy on so many levels I don't know even where to begin...oh wait, here's a good place: Why the fuck do you even have something like that in your collection in the first place?!"

Seriously, seriously weirding him out here. How did he even come across one in the first place? Did it try to eat him or so- "It tried to eat you didn't it?" He blurted, blinking stupidly, "Damn thing tried to eat the Plant Master Yoko Kurama so of course you had to keep it."

Chuckling, the Plant Master went to reply "Well of course-oh..." He paused, looking at the baby...well their baby now he supposed, as he started to move, tiny paws shifting as cute little snuffing sounds issued from his nose. "Well well well, finally awake I see." Smiling down at the little bundle he reached up and flicked two seeds behind him.

Channelling his power he grew the two plants with barely a thought, one the infamous 'Baby Snatcher' plant, very much resembling the human Pitcher plant and the other a fairly sturdy non lethal flora whose oddly shaped leaves made excellent bowls.

As the kit slowly awakened he instructed the the pitcher plant to produce enough nectar to fill one of the bowl-like leaves and had it tilt so it would pour in automatically. In the meantime, Kuronue had wiggled his way over and was all but surgically attached to his left shoulder, cooing as the ball of fluff woke and stared at him.

He exhaled a soft sigh, there were those eyes, those pretty pretty little blue eyes. If he hadn't smelled like a full Kitsune he would have sworn there was some water demon ancestry in there somewhere.

"Hey there, welcome back to the world of the waking." He kept his voice low and smooth, smiling as he reached up with his right hand and brushed his fingers through the fur on the back of his ears, chuckling low in his throat as they twitched and the kit automatically tried to bat his hand away. He bounced a little and wound up stumbling to the side as he overbalanced himself, nearly slipping off as he tottered too close to the edge...

Kuronue was there though, hand steady and pushing him back to safety still murmuring meaningless words, slowly nudging him back to his previous position over Kurama's heart. Hearts were good, the slow thump every now and again was a comfort to most children, reminiscent of their time in the womb and served to calm them down. Most of the time.

Instead of settling down though the Kit startled; jerking and kicking his paws out yipping and snarling trying to back away from the both of them apparently not caring of the slight drop to the floor that would surely hurt him. Kuronue again used his hand to try and herd him closer except this time the fox snapped at his hand, darting away down Yoko's chest and towards the ground-only to be scooped back up by Yoko himself this time, one hand securely gripping him around the middle.

He _yowled_. If it hadn't been for the fact that the bat knew that Kurama would never hurt a kit he would have thought for sure that he was in pain the way he struggled and screeched trying to break free, paws scratching a Yoko's pale hands, trying to turn enough in the grip to bite at slender fingers.

There were a few more indignant yelps from the kit and some answering grumbles from Yoko before Kuronue realised with a start that they were communicating. Feeling a little left out he backed away a little to give them some room.

* * *

The Older Kitsune growled, sitting up and bringing his captive closer shifting as he sent a bit of power into the squirming youngster, manipulating it to trigger the transformation to change him back into his demon form. It would be a bit more troublesome to control him like this but there was much less chance of him falling and hurting himself.

Seeing as how the little one wasn't listening to him anyway, yelling at him to let go, leave him alone and _put me down you ass-hole-! _he really wasn't in the mood to compromise. With a final jolt of energy the transformation begun-

'What are you doing!?'

-and ended with pop and burst of white smoke.

Barely a moment later a weight landed on him as he lost his grip on the kit, who had somehow twisted out of his hold and now had a hand on his throat and he could guess-He jerked his head to the side, a small fist embedded in the green plant behind him as the punch aimed at his temple missed, the remaining smoke twisting and slowly dispersing still shielding him from view.

Less than a second later the hand shifted, gripping the leaf as the boy kicked off and flipped over him, the hand on his throat disappearing as he darted away out of the smoke.

Kuronue's startled shout gave him some concern, but at the forefront of his mind all he could think of was that the kit was much lighter than what he had been before when he first encountered him, and he was wondering if maybe...

Turning himself over and leaning on the lip of the plant he watched Kuronue attempt, and fail, at catching the quick child. He was smaller than before, still a bit older than his fox form suggested, but younger looking than when he first fell on them. It was niggling at him, the discrepancy...something was strange and it was on the tip of his tongue.

* * *

Kuronue could feel the grin splitting his face. Sure, the kid popping out of the smoke was surprising, he'd have thought Yoko would have had a better grip on him, but this was great!

He felt a laugh bubble up out chest as he darted to the side, barely missing the fist aimed at his sternum. The boy had at first ran around, looking for a way out, before deciding beating him into a pulp was a good idea since all the exits were sealed (thank-you Yoko).

He was quick. Never stopping for more than a moment and practically bouncing off the wall-scratch that, he was bouncing off the walls, using them as platforms to quickly change his momentum so he could attack from odd angles. A leg came flying at his head and he ducked, feeling it brush his hair and nick his left wing. Time to fight back.

"Ha!"

He'd aimed carefully, controlling the force he was putting into his punch, aiming to hit him on side of his temple and daze him a little, only he wasn't there any more.

"Eh...where'd h-!"

For a moment he thought he saw stars, the brat's foot slamming into his jaw throwing him back head-first into the wall. "Ergh...ow...Kurama no laughing~!" He whined gingerly touching his second bump of the night and then checking his jaw that was already starting to swell a little, the other kitsune stifling his snickers in his fist. He looked over at his assailant, pouting a bit. "What'd you do that for? You're not supposed to hit an injured person!"

The boy, crouched on the floor, gave him a sour look, clearly unimpressed with his moaning. A massive frown formed on his face as he finally spoke.

* * *

Unknown: Aaaaaand CUT! -claps hands- Good job, good job guys.

Thing: That's a wrap! See you...whenever...

Unknown: Sorry for the cliffhanger, got a bit of the next chappie finished so hopefully It'll be done soonish...within the year hopefully...


End file.
